Family Revelations
by AnimeQueen99
Summary: "Then I don't want to be human!" Harry didn't know how much that sentence would become true in the summer after his 5th year. Changes, transitions, those concepts had never brought Harry Potter any luck. But upon waking up looking like a different person, discovering his heritage and his family, he found himself quite welcoming those changes
1. 1: Seeing the Difference

**Hey guys here is a new story. I was given a challenge by ****The hazel-eyed bookworm**** to write a Harry Potter and Firebreather crossover so here it is. The first chapter is written by ****The hazel-eyed bookworm****. Enjoy! Please review what you think.**

Words: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

><p>Harry was still reeling in shock from the evening's events when he was sat in Dumbledore's office, barely acknowledging the old man's presence as he sat down in a chair before the desk. Sirius was dead. Gone. Lost behind the veil, killed by his own cousin, that b*** Bellatrix.<p>

_'I had her. My wand was trained on her. She was as good as dead, just two words. TWO words, and Sirius' death could have been...'_ Swallowing, Harry had to push back the rush of homicidal thoughts that surged to the forefront of his shocked mind, something that took far more effort than you would think from a Gryffindor. Pulling his attention to the Headmaster, and a conversation that he had apparently been on some form of auto-response during, he only caught the tail end of the old man's response.

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-" No doubt the Headmaster would have had further to say on the issue, likely some inspiration quote on the durability of the human spirit, or the supposed "power of love" that he always harped on about, but Harry found himself responding out of anger.

Anger and fear. Fear of the voices in his head, whispering the things he could have done to Bellatrix, things to make her pay. _'She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry.'  
><em>  
>Rising to his feat, Harry's green eyes seemed to glow in fury and fear, and a momentary flash of uncontrolled madness, glaring at the calm and serene visage of Albus Dumbledore he roared, "THEN I DON'T WANT TO BE HUMAN!"<p>

A deep-seated silence followed that statement, and both Harry and Dumbledore appeared to be processing what was stated. Two faces, two separate expressions. One younger, a look of realization, then determination. The other older, shocked, concerned, regretful and what looked like a flash of anger.

"Harry, my dear boy, I am deeply sorry for your loss. As am I equally sorry for withholding the prophecy and its contents from you. I only wanted you to have a normal childhoo-" A raised hand silenced the Headmaster, interrupting him for the second time in such a short period.

"Stop, Professor. Apologies will get us nowhere." Harry's expressionless face unnerved Albus far more then the outburst earlier. The concern on his face deepened, and he brought his hands together cautiously, as if to not alarm a wild animal.

Seeing he had the professor's undivided attention, Harry continued onwards, "The Prophecy. Can it be wrong? Is there...Is there no way to get out of it?" Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, Harry's thoughts moved rapidly, thinking of any possible inclinations towards the affirmative, only to come to a crashing halt at the responding words.

"No, my boy. I regret to inform you that such things are set in stone...I have to ask the unthinkable of you, and after such a troubling time. Again, you will never know the depths of my sorrow." For the first time since Harry had come to Hogwarts, the venerable old wizard looked every year of his 115 years, and it almost made him desire to abandon his plans. Almost.

Nodding stiffly, Harry bowed his head towards the Headmaster, "May I be excused, sir? I'm...I don't think I can continue this conversation. Not so soon after..." Trailing off, he had to fight the quiver in his throat and voice, and the tears that formed in the corners of his eyes.

Seeing the shape Harry was in, the ancient wizard could only nod, "Of course, my boy. Go." And as he watched him leave, Albus felt a sudden wrongness in the air, as though something had occurred that should not have been.

Harry skipped the feast, and avoided his friends. He wasn't in the mood to speak, and he was sure they would understand. He'd see them on the train, but right now he had a plan to set in motion. Something that he hoped would get him out of this...destiny...that lay before him.

Opening his trunk he dug out a package, wrapped in plain red wrapping-paper, shaped like a small rectangle, something he could easily fit into the pocket of his robes. It had been a Christmas present from Sirius, one he had carefully hidden from Ron and the others, at the man's instruction.

Upon unwrapping it, he noted the worn mole-skin journal with a sense of wonder and doubt, _'Can I really do this? By myself? Remus couldn't be of any help, he was never there when they figured out the steps and transformations...'_

Swallowing, Harry decided that he couldn't back out now, unless he wanted to be a part of this fate laid out for him. Opening the journal he dived into his chosen path. _'Steps to be an Animagus, by , Padfoot and Prongs...'_

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>  
>In the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, illuminated by a simple set of candles, Harry Potter sat in complete motionlessness. Before him was the journal his father and his friends had written in, detailing their accounts of the difficult animagus transformation, a journal Harry had read well over a dozen times during his stay in Durskaban. Though his "family" had been relatively ...civil due to the Dementor incident last summer.<p>

It had been difficult to avoid the guards at first, but upon dropping hints of studying and preventing future deaths, and clever usages of Sirius' name, something that still brought sorrow to his heart, he managed to get The Order to leave him alone. So as long as he didn't stray beyond the line of his property...Not that he had any reason to.  
>The transformation process had been progressing relatively quickly, at first he had thought he had been doing the whole thing wrong, but upon consulting the journal it appeared he simply had a knack for it.<p>

He initially believed it to be something to do with his father being an animagus, but lately he felt like some foreign hand was guiding him. Pointing him in the right direction.  
>Later, he was proven to be completely wrong.<p>

His form wasn't one of an animal at all, it was humanoid. No, scratch that, it was human. Why did he seem to have the transformation completely wrong, he had no idea. But the strange changes that started making their appearance prompted him to stop with the transformation.

Changes, transitions, those concepts had never brought Harry Potter any luck. Loved ones died and children were forced to play adult. Terror governed and misery ruled. You could say that Harry hated change for a long time, but he had yet to realize these changes in particular would change his life forever.

Once he woke up several days later in the middle of the night to extreme cramps. His whole body was tingling and tensing. It felt like he was being stretched and it was painful. There was nothing he could do about it though and so he simply tried to relax and get back to sleep. He brought it up with his aunt the next day and she hardly spared him a glance before saying he probably just hit a growth spurt. However he wasn't quite sure that you were supposed to grow several inches in just one night.

He decided not to worry about it. Who knows maybe puberty was more severe and happened more quickly for wizards than muggles?  
>His feelings of peace all changed when a week later Harry was working in the yard and everything suddenly went blurry. He took off his glasses and everything was once again in perfect clarity. He stood there not knowing what to do.<p>

"Boy what do you think you're doing just standing about?" demanded Aunt Petunia.  
>Harry turned to look at her still at lost for words as to what was going on.<p>

"What have you done to your eyes!?" she shrieked, her voice shriller than normal.

"What? What's wrong with them?" Harry gasped his hands immediately going to his face. He looked around for a reflective surface he could look into. What could possibly be happening to his eyes?

"We told you, you couldn't use any of that freakishness here!" she shouted.

"I didn't do anything. I swear. Aunt Petunia what's wrong with my eyes?" Harry begged feeling his panic rising.

For once his Aunt seemed to take pity on him or else even her prejudiced mind was able to realize that her nephew was truly terrified about what was going on.  
>"Your eyes are amber," she said.<p>

"Amber?" Harry said feeling off.

"Yes, it must be some sort of freakish disease. Go to your room until it's other with, I won't have whatever freakish thing that's wrong with you affecting my Diddykins," she said

Over the next several weeks it was like revisiting the summer after his first year. The Dursleys kept him locked in his room and fed him through the cat flap, afraid that they would catch whatever disease was making his features change. He didn't have a mirror in his room so he couldn't constantly watch his face change. It made his infrequent trips to the look in the bathroom mirror all the more startling for the changes were all the more noticeable to him.

The changes seemed to have completed themselves around midway through the summer. He no longer had any muscle aches or pains and his features had settled and were no longer changing daily. The change had left him almost a foot taller, reaching six feet with a broader frame.

He now also possessed hair that was golden-blond in color. His newly acquired amber eyes changed in form, thinning. His face had lost his rounded appearance and now he had a thin face. What had worrying Harry the most was that his skin had hardened, then changed from a normal color to a slight orange hue. And let's not get started in the strange pattern that seemed to have developed, almost like scales.

Harry felt the growing sensation of hope as he finally escaped what he viewed as the claws of destiny. After all, if Peter can escape his fellow wizards for years, him being believed dead aside, Harry Potter can do the same, prophecy or no.

_'Sorry, dad, mum, Sirius...I'm just not brave like you all. I'm only 15...and if the Wizarding World needs me to solve all their problems, they can go to hell.'_ Nodding to himself he stashed the journal underneath the loose floor boards, beside all the mementos he had from his various friends, and with one last conflicted looked, steeled himself to follow through with his decision.

Sneaking out through the window he had left conveniently open, using the excuse of Hedwig needing to send her letters to The Order, Harry climbed down from the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.


	2. 2: To the Bank

**Hey everyone I hoped you liked the last chapter. Again I mention this is a challenge from The hazel-eyed bookworm.**

Talking: "Hello"

_Thoughts: 'Hello'_

* * *

><p>Harry knew he had to get away from Privet Drive as fast as possible. He could think of only one option at the moment, the Knight Bus. So dreading the journey he started walking to Magnolia Crescent.<p>

When Harry finally reached Magnolia Crescent he pulled out his wand from his pocket and held it out in front of himself. After a few seconds he heard the tell-tale bang of the Knight Bus arriving. When it stopped in front of him the door opened and Stan stepped out.

"Good morning, _welcome_ to the _Knight Bus_, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard in need. Just hold out your wand hand, then step on board and we'll take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan read from a card.

"How much does it cost to ride from here to the nearest Gringotts," Harry asked in a curious tone.

Stan replies, "Eleven sickles from here to Gringotts."

Harry knew he didn't have much time before the Order noticed he was missing, so he quickly paid and got on. Harry then walked to one of the beds on the bus and sat down.

Harry heard Stan saying to Ernie, the driver, to head to Gringotts. Stan then came to sit down. He looked at Harry and asked the question Harry had been dreading,

"What did you say your name was?"

Harry hesitated trying to think of a name to give him; he then heard a deep and somehow familiar voice in his head whispering the name _'Duncan'. _Harry wondered what the voice was, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind and decided to go with the name the voice had whispered.

"Duncan. My name is Duncan." Harry said feeling a weird sense of déjà vu, and for some reason had a flash of what looked like him as a baby but with differences, in the vision he had blond hair not black and his eyes while still green glowed the color of the killing curse with his pupil being slit like a cat's eye.

The two spent the rest of the ride in silence. Stan thinking about an upcoming Quiddich match. And Harry thinking about the familiar voice and the flash he saw.

* * *

><p>They finally arrived in front of Gringotts and the bus stopped and the doors opened and Harry got off. The Knight Bus immediately left with a bang of displaced air. Harry looked around to see if anyone recognized him and upon seeing that no was even looking at him, he hurried up the steps into the bank.<p>

Harry stopped outside the bank and nodded once to the goblin guards next to the doors, the two guards looked surprised but nodded politely back to him.

Harry once inside the bank looked around to see if anyone he recognized was there, he didn't see anyone but he did see goblins lining the walls. He thought nothing of it and immediately moved toward the goblin tellers and stopped in front of the closest teller. When he got to the teller, he waited patiently for the goblin to finish what he was doing and turn his attention to Harry.

When the goblin finally looked at him, he looked at him with some surprise because of Harry waiting for the goblin to finish.

The goblin looked at him and said with a small sneer, "How may I help you, wizard?"

Harry glanced around nervously and said,"I would like to speak to my account manager, Master Goblin."

The goblin replied calmly but with some surprise at the form of address," Very well wizard, but I will need your name."

Harry again looked around anxiously and said," My name is Harry Potter, sir."

The goblin again surprised at the level of respect the wizard was giving him said," Very well."

The goblin stretched his arm up and snapped his fingers twice; one of the goblins detached themselves from one of the walls and walked over. Harry looked at the goblin and recognized him saying the goblins name.

"Griphook," Harry asked?

Both the teller and Griphook looked at him in surprise. "Yes, that is my name. Though I am surprised that a wizard like yourself remembered my name. "Griphook said in a questioning tone of voice.

Harry replied with a small smile on his face, "Of course I remember you were the first goblin I had met when I had first entered into the wizarding world and the one that took me to my vault for the first time."

Griphook just nodded his head and said, "Follow me, I will take you to your account manager." He then started walking.

Harry followed him out one of the doors around the room, after he was lead from the room he was taken down a series of twisting and turning hallways. They finally stopped at what seemed to be a random door. Griphook knocked on the door and called something, in what Harry thought was Gobbledygook, and was answered in the same language by the person behind the door.

Griphook then opened the door and the room on the other side held a desk a few chairs and a fireplace above the fireplace hung an axe and sword. The goblin behind the desk looked similar to Griphook but his hair was more silvery in color and had a sneer on his face.

When Harry saw him he bowed his head and said in a clear voice, "Well met Master Goblin, may your gold forever grow and your enemies tremble before you."

The goblin's face showed surprise for a split second before he masked it and replied, "Well met to you as well Mr. Potter, may your gold increase and your enemies forever fear you. Please have a seat. Griphook you may leave. I am BloodTooth, how may I help you today?"

"I'm here to receive an inheritance and family tree test.", Harry replied in a steady voice after walking to a chair in front of BloodTooth's desk and sitting down.

"Very well, but there are some matters that we must discuss first. The first of which is answering the question of why you haven't answered any of our missives sent to you.", BloodTooth stated.

"What missives?" Harry questions in a confused voice.

BloodTooth looks up at him sharply from where he was looking over papers on his desk and questions in a sharp voice, "Do you mean to say that you have not received any of the owls we have sent to you since you reentered the wizarding world when you were eleven?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well everyone there you have it the second chapter, sorry it took so long to update but I wanted th chapter to have over 1000 words, and it has 1170. <strong>

**Well until next time Bye!**

**Please Review**


End file.
